El secreto de la vida
by La caja de pandora 96
Summary: un adolescencia que marcara la vida de runo, pero ella hará lo imposible para salir adelante por el bien de ella misma y la de su hijo... Pero todo quedara en la nada, cuando alguien regrese nuevamente...y descubra la verdad que esconde ella...
1. Chapter 1

_**El secreto de la vida….**_

_**Capitulo n 1: Encuentro**_

Una mejer de cabellos celestes de 20 años de edad, estaba probándose un elegante vestido en frente de un espejo, grande con el marco de madera que tenía pequeños bordes. Aquel vestido que tenía puesto ella era de color amarillo clarito, que era ajustado en la parte de los pechos, y suelto abajo lo cual el vestido era tan largo que le llegaba hasta el piso.

Mientras ella se miraba a través del espejo, una mejer de cabellos anaranjados de aproximadamente 25 años de edad entro en la habitación, ella se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a su querida amiga.

-bueno ese vestido realmente te queda bien-dijo ella la mujer de cabellos anaranjados

-¿tú crees?-pregunto ella mientras se daba la vuelta para poder ver a su amiga

-claro que si-dijo ella, runo suspiro levemente mientras miraba el piso de la habitación

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Alice mientras se acercaba a ella

-pienso-respondió ella

-y en que si se puede saber-dijo la peli anaranjado

-en el pasado-dijo ella mientras su vista se nublaba lentamente

-vamos runo… el pasado tienes que dejarlo atrás, por tu bien y el de tu hijo-dijo ella mientras abrazaba cálidamente a su amiga.

-lo sé, me lo he repetido muchas veces, pero es muy difícil de olvidar-dijo ella

-esta fiesta te puede distraer un poco, además quien sabe puedes encontrar el amor nuevamente-dijo ella con una sonrisa el sus labios

-jajajajaja… no lo dudo-dijo ella con sarcasmo

-vamos runo ten un poco de fe-dijo ella

- está bien lo prometo tendré un poco de fe-dijo ella sarcásticamente

-como quieras-dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-¿Alice?-pregunto runo

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella preocupada

-no crees que hay demasiado silencio en la casa-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-sí, es verdad-dijo ella

-¿Dónde está Tomas?-dijo ella preocupada

-creo que está en su cuarto- respondió ella

-¡tomas… ven aquí mama ya se tiene que ir!-dijo ella casi en un grito ensordecedor

Tras aquel grito que casi deja sorda a Alice, se escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la habitación rápidamente, lo puerta se abrió lentamente mientras hacia la aparición un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 3 años, el pequeño tenía los ojos del mismo color que su madre, pero su cabello era de un marrón clarito, aquel pequeño niño corrió hasta quedar en frente de la mujer de cabellos celeste.

-Tomi… ¿Qué pasa que estas tan callado?-pregunto runo mientras se agachaba para poder estar frente a frente con el pequeño

-nada, tomas solo espera a el tío Shun, él dijo que vendría para que juguemos-dijo el pequeño inocentemente

-si él dijo que ya está en camino-respondió Alice mientras alzaba al pequeño

-¿sí?...-dijo el pequeño mientras se aferraba a Alice

-pues claro que vendrá-dijo Alice

-mami… tomas quiere saber a ¿Dónde vas?-pregunto el mientras miraba a la mujer

-mami se va a una reunión que hizo tu abuelito, para presentarme a su nuevo socio-respondió ella

-¿enserio un nuevo socio?-pregunto Alice con un poco de curiosidad

-si me pidió que asistiera para que le dé mi opinión, dijo que tengo una muy buena intuición con respecto a las personas-dijo ella tranquilamente

Al terminar aquella frase la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos negros de aproximadamente 24 años apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-tío shun-dijo el pequeño niño mientras se soltaba de Alice y corría en dirección de Shun

-¿Qué haces campeón?-dijo el mientras alzaba al pequeño niño

-nada, Tomas solo esperaba a el tío Shun que llegará-respondió mientras se aferraba a el

- ya veo que me cambiaste rápidamente-dijo runo mientras le daba la espalda a shun y cruzaba los brazos en signo de celos. Tras decir aquellas palabras Tomas se bajó de los brazos de Shun y se acercó a su madre.

-Tomas no cambia a mamá, mamá es única-dijo con una vocecita que hizo que runo casi llorara

-ya lo sé amor-dijo ella, aquellas palabras sonaban casi angelical y la mirada que ella de regalo a su hijo fue caso hecha para su hijo, mientras entrelazaba a su hijo con sus brazos cariñosamente

Tras despedirse de todos, salió de su casa y entro en un auto color negro. Que la llevaría a la fiesta.

Al llegar al lugar, bajo de su auto lentamente mientras observaba el lugar, la fiesta era en un elegante salón que estaba muy bien iluminado, los jardines tenían toda clase de flores que dejaban un exquisito aroma en el aire.

Al entrar en el salón fue recibida por un mesero quien le ofreció una copa de licor, lo cual ella acepto gentilmente, al dar unos cuantos pasos observo como las personas que estaban allí la miraban, pues en ese mismo instante parecía que ella era la pequeña, pero una vos de una hombre mayor las saco de sus pensamientos

-Runo… Runo ven, ven-dijo aquella vos conocida por runo

-buenas noches, Jack-sama… ¿cómo esta noche?-dijo ella mientras se acercaba al hombre con una sonrisa en los labios

- que gusto que vinieras, runo-dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente

-pues muy bien-respondió ella

-y ¿Cómo está mi nieto?-pregunto el

-aaa... él te manda saludos, y pregunta cuando vendrás a visitarlo-dijo ella

-lo visitare, lo prometo-dijo el hombre-bueno amigas ella es Runo, Runo Misaki, de la famosa empresa de restaurantes-dijo el mientras la presentaba a las personas que lo rodeaban

-miren, miren lo que tenemos aquí a la famosa hija adoptiva del señor Jack-dijo un hombre mientras hacia su aparición entre él publica- no me dijeron que era una belleza-dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-es un placer conocer, ¿usted es?-saludo y pregunto a la vez runo

-soy Nicolás, soy el vicepresidente de la compañía de celulares, soy el nuevo socio del señor Jack-se presentó el joven

-y ¿tu feje donde esta?-pregunto runo

-tubo un pequeño retraso, llegara pronto-respondió el. Un hombre se acercó a el mientras le decía algo al oído- bueno parece que el presidente ya llego-dijo el joven mientras miraba a su derecha.

-lo siento el retraso, es que me entretuve en la mesa de aperitivos, estas cosas están riquísimas-dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos, runo al escuchar aquella voz, su mirada se transformó en una mirada de sorpresa, ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, ella conocía al dueño de esa voz, entre la gente apareció un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, su cabello era marrón y lo llevaba despeinado, tenía unos ojos rojizos que parecían dos rubí, llevaba un esmoquin color negro con una corbata color roja.

Runo parecía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría, sus piernas y manos temblaban, su garganta se secó con sus labios, muy lentamente subió su mirada, y allí estaba ni nada más ni nada menos que Dan, Dan Kuso

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos de sorpresa, en ese instante runo escucho una voz que resonó en su cabeza, la voz de Alice

_**-Además quien sabe, puedes encontrar el amor nuevamente…-**_

_**-nuevamente, encontrar el amor-**_

Sus labios se movieron sin que ella lo desee y las palabras salieron de su boca__casi en un susurro y una suplica

-¿Dan?-se escuchó por parte de ella

-¿Runo?-se escuchó con el mismo tono de voz por parte de el

_**Achuuuu¡ este resfriado me está matando, creo que tengo un poco de fiebre, y miren aquí escribiendo, si mi hermana me viera me mata porque le prometí que haría reposo (no le digan a mi hermana)**_

_**Bueno en fin ¿que les pareció este primer capítulo?…**_

_**La verdad esta historia en encanta. En fin no les daré pistas para que se queden con la duda y la intriga**_

_**Los saluda atentamente, con la computadora rodeada de pañuelos sucios y mi nariz roja… nadi-chan**_

_**Achuuuu¡ no olviden dejar comentarios**_

_**Lunes 11 de marzo de 2013… **_


	2. conociéndote nuevamente

_**El secreto de la vida…**_

_**Capitulo n: 2 conociéndote nuevamente…**_

_**No sé cómo, ni él porque, pero allí estaba ella, mi primer amor y el único, parada frente a mí con un elegante vestido que le favorecía, mirándome con sus ojos celeste, aquellos ojos que nunca pude olvidar, viéndome nuevamente, su hermosa cabellera que siempre hacia juego con sus ojos, sus hermosos labios rasados, casi pálidos, su piel tan blanca como la mismísima nieve…**_

_**¿Cuántas veces la intente olvidar?... ¿Cuántas veces intente olvidar lo hermosa que era?... ¿Cuántas veces quise bórrala de mi mente?... diciéndome que ella no existían… a veces al pensar en ella recordaba el pasado, aquel pasado tan doloroso…**_

-¿Runo?-dijo el

-¿Runo… lo conoces?- pregunto el señor Jack, algo confuso

-…si, es un viejo amigo de la infancia-respondió Runo mientras miraba al señor-hola Dan es un gusto volver a verte… nuevamente-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, casi se podría decir que era falsa

-no, el placer es todo mío, el volver a verte nuevamente Runo-dijo el mientras ambos entrelazaban sus manos.

-ohh… no me dijiste que la conocían- dijo Nicholas, mientras miraba a su feje, lo cual dan no respondió, solo lo miro levantado un ceja

-ohh que sorpresa… bueno runo- dijo el señor Jack mientras la miraba-él va a ser mi nuevo socio así que…¡bridemos por mi nuevo socio!-dijo el señor mientras miraba a su alrededor

-¡salud!... por el nuevo socio del señor Jack- dijo toda la gente que estaba en la sala al unísono

Poco a poco las horas iban pasando, y Runo decidió tomar un poco de aire en unos de los balcones que tenía aquel salón. Lentamente se fue caminando, para poder pasar de improvista. Al llegar se apoyó en el barandal, lentamente tomo su cara entre sus manos, mientras cerraba sus ojos acompañado por un leve suspiro.

_**¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué él? Cuando pensé que lo había olvidado, nuevamente aparece frente a mí, con su estúpida sonrisa, dios ¿por qué me haces esto? Solo quería olvidarlo, quería olvidar aquel pasado tan doloroso, olvidarme de él… por mi bien y el de mi hijo… simplemente quería olvidar…**_

La frustración que tenía, y aquellos pensamientos que tenía eran tan molesto hizo que se olvidara de su alrededor, sin percatarse de que alguien estada a espaldas suya…

-¿Runo?-se escuchó a espaldas suyas, lo que hizo que ella se asustara al escuchar aquella voz, no quería voltear y verlo nuevamente allí parado… pero tenía que hacerlo. Lentamente volteo, para mirar aquel rostro… simplemente mirarlo

-hola dan-dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro

-hola runo-dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el

-bien-respondió fríamente

-me alegro-respondió el mientras apoyaba los brazos en el barandal del balcón

-y dime ¿Qué es de tu vida?- pregunto ella

-nada trabajo y esas cosas-respondió el con una sonrisa en sus labios

-ahhhh… bueno entonces me retiro, con su permiso- dijo ella fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta para irse de lugar, pero algo la detuvo, Dan la había agarrado del brazo…

-no te bajas-pedio dan

-ja, que irónico ¿no?-dijo ella viéndolo con rabia-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no me puedo ir?-lo dijo casi gritando mientras intentaba soltarse de dan

-quiero…quiero que me perdones por lo que sucedió aquella noche-dijo el desviando la mirada de ella

- aquella noche que te fuiste sin decir ninguna palabra… sin despedirte, créeme que todo este tiempo lo he intentado-dijo ella con rabia- pero cada vez que lo pienso, me enojo con migo misma, por ser tan estúpida-dijo ella, sus ojos mostraban la rabia que tenía, pero a la vez lagrimas caían rosando sus mejilla lentamente. A tales palabras dan la atrajo hacia él, recibiéndola con un abrazo, lo cual la sorprendió.

-por favor, solo quiero saber que me perdonaras-dijo mientras más se aferraba a ella

-… suéltame, por favor solo suéltame-pidió ella

-no, solo di que me perdonas-dijo

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedo perdonar? A la persona que me hizo tanto daño- dijo ella, que el fin ha había liberado de él, se dio media vuelta mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero nuevamente algo lo impedido, era dan que la agarro nuevamente

-por favor, no me dejes aquí-suplico el

-que no te deje, el que me abandono a mi sos vos… ¿no es cierto?-dijo ella sin darse la vuelta

-cierto-respondió el

-entonces no me pidas algo que jamás hare-dijo ella

-….-el no dijo nada, pero no la soltó

-sabes… te amaba, y de esa manera me pagaste, abandonándome-dijo ella sin mirarlo

-créeme, no lo hizo queriendo, jamás te quise abandonar-iba a seguir hablando pero ella la interrumpió

-cállate… no me importa el por qué, lo hecho esta echo y no hay nada para arreglarlo… solo déjame ir-dijo ella, el la soltó, la mujer se dirigía a la salida hasta que el nuevamente se lo impidió. Agarrándola de ambos brazos haciéndola que la mirara.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me odias tanto?... tanto daño hice-dijo el mientras hacía presión en los brazos de ella con sus manos, ella no respondió, tampoco lo miro, solo desvió su mirada hacia un costada mientras las lágrimas caían.

-¡mírame!-dijo el borde del enoja y la rabia

-…..-

-¡respóndeme!-dijo de igual manera

-¡suéltame!-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, el celeste y el rojo se volvió uno, sus cuerpos se acercaron lentamente, sus rostros se aproximaron, sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, dejando el ellos un beso de dulzura y pasiones mescladas, aquel beso que al pasar el tiempo fue tomando intensidad, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, abrieron sus ojos lentamente, y poco a poco runo se alejó de él, tapándose la boca con sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza…

-…n…no-dijo ella mientras más se alejaba de el

-¿estás bien?-pregunto

-no, esto está mal-dijo, no supo en que momento salió del balcón, con el paso algo apurado, salió rápidamente del lugar. Subió a su auto y al sentarse en el asiento se secó las lágrimas, miro a las puerta del salón y lo vio a él, que parecía que la buscaba, le dijo a su chofer de arrancar y así lo hizo, salió del lugar, entro en la auto pista….

_**Halo… ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí bien**_

_**Bueno díganme que les pareció este capítulo…**_

_**Bueno solo le mando saludos a todos los que leen mis fic se lo agradezco mucho lo comentario que dejan.**_

_**Dejen comentario… saben que me encanta los comentarios tanto con me encanta el chocolate…**_

_**Se despide con besos y abrazos…**_

_**Nadii-chan.**_

_**14 de marzo de 2013….**_

_**Pueden que te empujen hacia abajo.**_

_**Puede que te impidan levantarte.**_

_**Pero nadie puede impedir **_

_**Elevar tu corazón **_

_**Hacia el cielo**_

_**Solo tú….. **_


	3. Rosas amarillas

_**Capitulo n: 3**_

_**Rosas amarilla….**_

Un nuevo día comenzó nuevamente para la mujer de cabellos celestes, que se levantó de su cama lentamente, salió de su habitación vestida por una bata de color blanca, camino por un pasillo y entro en una puerta de color marrón que decía en la parte de arriba de la puerta "Tomi", lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver una habitación de un pequeño niño que aun permanecía dormido un su cama, se acercó sigilosamente a el pequeño. Se arrodillo a un costado de la cama, tranquilamente abrazo al pequeño, que aún permanecía acostado.

-desierta mi pequeño-dijo ella suavemente a su oído

-mmm… Tomi quiere seguir durmiendo-dijo el pequeño mientras se acomodaba más entre las sabanas

-lo se amor… pero tengo que ir a trabajar, y tú te quedaras en la casa de la tía Alice y shun-dijo ella acariciando los cabellos del pequeño

-está bien, Tomi se levantara-dijo mientras miraba a su madre

-bueno amor-dijo ella mientras se paraba, y salía de la habitación del pequeño.

Al llegar a un enorme edificio y entrar por la puerta de entrada, subió a un ascensor que la llevo al piso más alto, al abrirse la puertas del ascensor, fue recibida por una mujer que llevaba algunos papeles en la mano.

-buenos días-saludo ella mientras salía del ascensor

-buenos días jefe... ¿qué le pareció la fiesta de anoche?-pregunto la secretaria mientras la seguía

-pues linda, realmente-respondió ella

-y ¿el nuevo socio del señor Jack?-pregunto ella la secretaria

-mmm… parece una buena persona-dijo ella

-a que bien-respondió ella. Runo entro a su oficina acompañada por su secretaria.-ya le traigo el correo de hoy, señorita Runo-dijo ella mientras salía de la oficina

-bueno no hay problema-respondió ella mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de computadora, aquella oficina era una hermosa sala, te tenía una hermosa vista desde la amplia ventana que estaba a sus espaldas. En unos de los costados tenía unos sillones de un color blanco mate, la mesa del escritorio era de un amplio tamaño, color negro.

Se sentó en aquel asiento, mientras tomaba un poco de aire, mirando a su alrededor vio como el sol iluminaba gentilmente cada rincón de su oficina. Dejando un hermoso resplandor a su alrededor.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente dejando ver a su secretaria, que tenía en sus brazos un hermoso ramo de flores, de rosas amarillas, que las ataba un hermoso listón de color rojo.

-¿de quién es eso?-pregunto runo sorprendida

-pues no lo sé, no dejaron carta-respondió la secretaria mientras apoyaba el ramo de flores en el escritorio de ella.

-¿Cómo que no dejaron carta?-pregunto runo mientras se acercaba a ella

-pues no jefa-respondió ella tranquilamente

-¿Quién podría enviármelas?-se preguntó Runo mientras miraba aquel ramo-¿eso es todo?-pregunto mientras miraba a su secretaria

- ha… y esto-dijo ella mientras le entregaba un sobre de color rojo. Ella lo recibió con un poco de desconfianza, lentamente abrió aquel sobre y de el saco un papel que decía

_**-¡Sorpresa! Adivina ¿quién soy?...**_

-déjalo allí-dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento.

-está bien-respondió ella- y con su permiso me retiro-dijo ella mientras salía de la oficina

_**¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres?...esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, la letra era hecha por computadora así que**_ _**era imposible saber a través de ello…**_

-señora tiene una llamada del señor Jack-interrumpió la secretaria.

-si-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su teléfono, lentamente alzo el tubo del teléfono y lo apoyo en su oído, para poder escuchar

-halo runo… ¿Cómo está?-pregunto un hombre del otro lado.

-señor Jack… bien ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-pregunto ella

-es que te fuiste anoche, sin decirme nada pensé que no estabas bien-respondió el

-ha… eso es que… me dolía un poco la cabeza a sí que decidí irme a casa-respondió ella

-ahhhh… menos mal, pensé que había pasado algo malo-respondió el aliviado

-no, no se preocupe-dijo ella

-bueno, te quería llamar para que me hagas un favor-dijo el

-y ¿Qué clase de favor?-pregunto ella mientras se acomodaba en la silla

-es que mañana… tengo una reunión, y necesitó que estés tú en mi lugar, yo tengo una reunión en otro lugar-dijo el

-claro, dime la hora y en qué lugar

-será a las ocho de la mañana, mi chofer te dejara en el lugar, no tardes y gracias-dijo

-y ¿tu dónde vas?-pregunto

-a tomar el avión, la otra reunión que tengo es new york-respondió el

-ahhhh te deseo suerte en la reunión-dijo ella

-bien, nos vemos dentro de una semana…-dijo el despidiéndose

-adiós señor Jack-dijo ella antes de cortar la llamada

Llegue nuevamente a mi casa luego de un día de trabajo normal…

-hola… hay alguien en casa-pregunto ella mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la casa

-buenas tardes señora Misaki, lo siento su hijo salió con el señor shun y la señora Alice al parque-respondió una mucama mientras se acercaba a ella, recogiendo el saco que ella le dio

-ha, así que no están-respondió cabizbaja

-señora quiere que le prepare un poco de te-pregunto la mucama

-si por favor-dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras.

Llego a su habitación y se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo, y al salir de su habitación pudo escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras

-es un mensajera, señora-respondió una mucama

-¿y qué quiere?-pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a ella

-dejo un ramo de flores-dijo ella

-¿un ramo de flores?-pregunto ella

-si señora-

-a ver, me lo muestra-dijo ella, y al acercarse podo ver que la mucama que llevaba entre sus brazos un ramo de rosas amarillas y que las atacaba un listón color rojo, era parecida al que recibió en la oficina.

-dejo carta-pregunto ella

-no señora, solo esta carta sin nombre-respondió ella. Al recibir aquella la carta lo leyó

_**Déjame adivinar, no sabes quién soy aun… piensa.**_

La misma letra, ¿Quién eres?...

_**Halo… ¿Cómo están? Y ¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo? **_

_**Aquí con un fin de semana largo… ¡qué bien!**_

…_**.**_

_**Bueno en fin dejen comentarios**_

_**Me despidos con besos y abrazos a sabor de chocolate…**_

_**Atte.: Nadii-chan**_

_**20 de marzo de 2013….**_


	4. En tu empresa

_**El secreto de la vida…**_

_**Capitulo n: 4**_

_**En tu empresa….**_

-¡qué mal!…

La mujer de cabellos celeste, caminaba rápidamente entre la gente, casi se podría decir que ella estaba corriendo, con tacos lo cual era casi imposible de hacerlo, rápidamente doblo en un esquina, mientras la gente chocaba con ella. Entro por una puerta y se acercó a una secretaria que estaba allí.

-buenas tardes-saludo ella

-buenas tardes-saludo

-vengo por la reunión, por parte del señor Jack, soy Runo Misaki-dijo ella

-oh… Runo Misaki, si el señor Jack me informo, pero lamento informarle que llego tarde la reunión ya termino-dijo ella mientras miraba a una computadora

-oh-dijo ella con frustración-¿y no podría hablar con el empresario?-pregunto

-déjeme ver, si el, la quiere ver-dijo la secretaria mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-sí señor, la señorita Misaki pregunto si lo puede ver-dijo la secretaria

_**-si claro dile que pase-sonó del otro lado del teléfono **_

-si como usted diga-dijo ella, corto la llamada y dijo-el señor dice que puede pasar-dijo ella mientras señalaba el ascensor. Rápidamente ella subió al ascensor y los pensamientos la rodearon agresivamente.

_**Por dios… quien será en jefe, que le diré, dios que alguien me ayude…**_

El ascensor se paró, ella salió, realmente estaba perdida, donde era la oficina del feje… con preocupación camino mientras miraba a su alrededor…

Vio una puerta que estaba en frente de ella, y al verla abierta entro en ella…

-hola-saludo, pero nadie respondió, aquella habitación estaba vacía, en el centro había un elegante escritorio que era iluminado por en gran ventanal que estaba detrás del escritorio, entro silenciosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y el ruido la asusto, se acercó al escritorio lentamente. Camino a su alrededor, buscaba algo que le dijera donde estaba, pero nada fijo su mirada en el gran ventanal que estaba en frete de ella, en aquel momento alguien entro en la habitación y por el ruido que hizo al entrar, inmediatamente runo se dio la vuelta para ver quién era…

-dan…-dijo ella sorprendida mientras se tapaba los labios

-runo… hola ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el mientras serraba la puerta a sus espalda.

-la… ¿la reunión ya termino?-pregunto con nerviosismo

-si-respondió el mientras se acercaba a ella

-bueno… entonces me voy-dijo ella mientras caminaba en dirección de la puerta para salir

-espera-dijo el mientras estaba a espalda de ella. Mientras ella estaba en frente de la puerta, agarrando la perilla de la puerta.

-que…-dijo ella casi en un susurro-que no lo deje claro en la fiesta-dijo ella sin mirarlo

-no… no puedo estar aquí sabiendo…-dijo el

-sabiendo que-dijo ella

-sabiendo que te amo, que eres el único amor que tengo-dijo el mientras agarraba a runo de los hombros para que se diera la vuelta. Y la vio, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas lentamente.

Lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, el, la tomo por la cintura haciendo que se acercara más, sus labios se acercaron y si volvieron uno, aquel beso poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, poco a poco se dejaron llevar por el momento, aquel momento donde todo se escapó de sus manos y los llevo a la pasión y al deseo…

Pero algo los interrumpió…

Una llamada, alguien estaba llamando a runo por su teléfono.

Ella trato de separarse de él, distanciándose lentamente, ambos se miraban fijamente, pero ninguno decía nada. Lentamente Runo saco del bolsillo su celular, apretó un botón y se lo acerco a el oído.

-h hola-dijo sin dejar de mirar a dan

-¿mami?-se escuchó del otro lado

-amor, ¿Qué pasa, todo está bien?-pregunto con preocupación

-sí, todo está bien… solo que la tía Alice se desmayó- dijo el pequeño

-y ¿dónde está ahora?-pregunto

-no lo sé el tío shun se la llevo en el auto-dijo el

-está bien amor, te llamo luego, besos ya te paso a buscar-dijo ella antes de cortar la llamada.-tengo que irme-dijo ella

-que, no puedes-dijo el mientras se aferraba a ella

-por favor, no es momento para hablar, tengo algo más importante que esta… solo déjame ir-pidió ella mientras trataba de salir, y el, la soltó rápidamente salió de la oficina.

_**Nuevamente estaba solo, nuevamente quedo en soledad, cuando por fin creía que la había recuperado aquel amor que había abandonado, se le escapa de entre las manos como la arena…**_

_**Nuevamente en soledad, quería recuperarla, quería volver a sentirla, sentir sus labios, su piel, pero se va como la arena…**_

Con frustración se sienta en la silla en frente de su escritorio, sus ojos mostraban la rabia que tenía. Y como un rayo saco todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio con los brazos y salió de sus labios un…

-¡maldita sea!-

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Como tengo unas vacaciones decidí actualizar mis fic…**_

_**Por cierto necesito una ayudita, de todas las personas que lean esto**_

_**.resulta que el "la chica de ojos color mar", me quede trabada en la cita que tienen ellos y necesito una ayuda**_

_**Si alguien tiene alguna idea… yo la leeré con gusto y se lo agradecería muchooooo…**_

_**En fin me despido con una última pregunta**_

_**¿Qué le sucedió a Alice?...mmmmmm**_

_**Sin más intriga me despido**_

_**Saludos… besos y abrazos sabor a chocolate**_

_**-ahhhh… y dejen comentarios-**_

_**20 de marzo de 2013….**_


	5. sorpresa

_**El secreto de la vida**_

_**Capitulo n: 5**_

_**¡Felicidades!**_

_**R**_ápidamente subió a su auto, mientras hacia una llamada, se sentó en el asiento delantero del auto. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, prendió el motor del auto.

-hola-se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

-shun… ¿Cómo esta Alice?-pregunto Runo mientras conducía

-ya te enteraste… ¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto el

-me lo dijo Tomas, ¿Quién más?-dijo ella

-tranquila runo-dijo el

-¿te dijeron algo los doctores?-pregunto ella

-no todavía no…-respondió el

-voy en camino…-dijo ella-busco a Tomi y voy para allá-dijo ella

-está bien-dijo el –pero vengan con cuidado-dijo

-está bien….-respondió ella antes de cortar la llamada.

-solo pido a dios que todo esté bien…-dijo runo en un sollozo

Rápidamente llego a su casa, o mejor dicho a su mansión, y de la misma manera bajo de su auto, entro casi corriendo entro en ella, la casa.

-Tomi, ¿Dónde estás?-dijo mientras miraba por todos lados

-¡mami!...-dijo el pequeño mientras corría en dirección de ella.

-hola amor-dijo ella mientras alzaba al pequeño

-mami… vamos a ir con el tío shun y la tía Alice, Tomi quiere ir-dijo el pequeño mientras se aferraba a su madre

-está bien amor, iremos allí-dijo ella

-ya se va señora-dijo una mucama

-si nos iremos a ver a Alice, volveremos enseguida-dijo ella

-¿pero? ya es hora de merendar, señora-dijo la mujer

-no, merendaremos allá-dijo runo mientras salía de la casa

Rápidamente abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás del auto y medio a su hijo, cuidadosamente en el asiento. Lo sentó en el asiento y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, rápidamente se subió al auto.

Rápidamente llego al hospital, en donde estaba Alice, se estaciono en la parte trasera del hospital, apago el motor del auto. Salió de su auto, el día rápidamente se transformó en noche, y comenzaba a refrescar, saco de su auto un saco y se lo coloco, se acercó a la parte trasera del auto y de allí saco a su hijo.

Entro en el hospital con su hijo en brazos. Se acercó a una enfermera que estaba en un escritorio y pregunto.

-disculpe, la señorita Alice Gehabih ¿en qué habitación esta?-pregunto

-si déjeme ver…-dijo la enfermera mientras miraba a la computadora que estaba a un costado-si en la habitación 16, del segundo piso-respondió ella

-gracias-dijo runo mientras se iba del lugar

Al bajar de ascensor, en compañía de su hijo, busco la habitación 16, lo cual la encontró rápido, para su suerte. Al arrimarse a la puerta golpeo la puerta levemente.

-adelante- se escuchó del otro lado. Con cuidado abrió la puerta mientras entraba sin hacer ningún ruido.

-hola-saludo al hombre que estaba al costada de la cama, la joven aún permanecía dormida

-halo-respondió el mientras se paraba

-tío shun-dijo el pequeño alegremente mientras corría a los brazos del nombrado

-hola… ¿Qué haces campeón?-dijo el mientras lo alzaba

-nada tomas y mama, venimos a ver a la tía Alice-respondió

-y ¿Cómo esta Alice?-pregunto Runo

-bien, los doctores me dijeron que no tiene nada malo-respondió Shun

-me alegro-dijo ella con alivio-buenos nos vamos con Tomi al café que está en frente, llámame cuando despierte ¿sí?-dijo Runo

-si Tomi, tiene mucha hambre-dijo el pequeño mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Shun

-bueno vallan con cuidado-dijo el

-bueno-dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación en compañía de su hijo

El nuevamente se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama en donde estaba Alice aun dormida, y al pasar unos cuantos minutos ella empezó a despertar.

-¿shun?-pregunto ella levemente

-Alice, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo el en el mismo tono

-bien-respondió ella

-está bien, llamare a Runo para avisarle que estas despierta-dijo el mientras miraba a su celular

-shun-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama-shun tengo algo que decirte-dijo ella mientras le agarraba las manos de el

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el un poco serio

-desearía decírtelo en un lugar un poco más romántico-dijo ella mientras miraba el lugar-pero bueno, shun t tú, yo… serás padre-dijo ella con nerviosismo

-….-

-no me vas a decir nada-pregunto ella con preocupación al no tener respuesta por parte de él.

-Alice-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella, con un cálido abrazos-es la mejor noticia que he recibido-dijo el mientras sostenía el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Al escuchar tales palabras una hermosa sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Alice.

-seremos padres…-fue lo único que dijo para luego dejar en los labios de ella un delicado y apasionado beso...

Runo sostenía su teléfono, y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios, para luego cortar aquella llamada.

Rápidamente cruzaron la calle que los separaba de aquel café en compañía de su hijo. Al pasar la puerta de entrada de aquel restaurante, ambos se sentaron en una mesa.

Al pasar un poco de tiempo se joven se acercó a la mesa, era la masera

-buenos días, que van a pedir-dijo ella mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un anotador

-bueno vamos a pedir un café y chocolatada con masitas, por favor-dijo runo

-bien, ¿algo más?-pregunto mientras tomaba nota del pedido

-no nada más-respondió ella

-mama por estas tan contenta, Tomi quiere saber-dijo el pequeño mientras movía la cabeza para un lado

-enserio, quieres saberlo- dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con los codos

-sí, Tomi quiere saberlo-dijo el emocionado

-bueno, parece que la tía Alice y el tío shun, van a tener un bebe-dijo ella

-entonces, Tomi va a tener con quien jugar-dijo el pequeño con emoción, mientras saltaba en su asiento

-si amor-respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-mama, Tomi quiere preguntarte algo-dijo un poco curioso

-si amor ¿cuál es?-dijo ella curiosa

-de ¿dónde viene los bebes?-pregunto el pequeño castaño

-bueno… amor-dijo ella mientras miraba a todos lados-Etto… mmm veras amor los bebes los trae un cigüeña y los pone en las pansas de las mamas para que nosotras las cuídenos-dijo ella

-y ¿Cómo los pone?-pregunto el

-bu-bue-bueno el utiliza su magia-dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo

-y ¿Cómo salen los bebes?-pregunto el pequeño castaño

-Etto… o mira la comida está aquí-dijo ella mi _**salvación… que momento para las preguntas…debería estar preparada para estos momentos… **_pensó ella mientras suspiro

Al terminar aquella deliciosa merienda, ambos se fueron a una tienda que vendían cosa de bebes.

-mami, Tomi quiere saber ¿qué hacemos aquí?-dijo el pequeño

-pues aquí le compraremos algo-dijo ella mientras miraba alguna cosa

-que tal eso-pregunto mientras señalaba unos peluches

-creo que es buena idea-dijo ella mientras se acercaba-¿pero cuál?-dijo ella

-pues este un oso-dijo el nene mientras agarraba al pequeño sos de felpa

-sí, es perfecto-dijo ella mientras miraba aquel oso

Al acercase a la caja registradora, una mujer la atendió

-buenos días, va a llevar ¿eso?-pregunto ella

-si por favor-respondió

-ah, va a ser madre nuevamente-dijo la señora con una sonrisa

La mujer de cabellos celeste, estaba completamente roja, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Pero algo en su mente le dijo en mirada a un lado, en donde estaba la puerta, lentamente giro su cabeza, casi se podría decir que media cada centímetro, y lo que vio la dejo atónita

Un hombre de cabellos marrones estaba parado en la entrada de la tienda, sus ojos rojizos miraban con sombro, a los celeste de la mujer. El pequeño niño se acercó a su madre

-mami-dijo el pequeños de cabellos marrones, al escuchar aquellas palabras la mujer miro a su hijo, para luego levantar nuevamente la mirada a aquel lugar, y encontrarse con la nada, el ya no estaba, se había ido…

-dan…-dijo ella en un leve susurro.

_**Hola… ¿Cómo está?**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas la personas que de dejan sus cometarios…**_

_**Realmente se los agradezco n.n **_

_**Bueno, ahora podre actualizar pronto los otros fic ya que estaré en casa…. ¡qué bien!**_

_**Les mando besos y abrazos de chocolate para todos, por la pascuas**_

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**_

_**Quiero sus respuestas, me encanta leer los comentarios… tanto como el chocolate... ¡que viva el chocolate!**_

_**-bueno de esta manera me despidos de ustedes-**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo… n.n y dejen comentarios "-"**_

_**¡**__**¡**__**Felices Pascuas!**_

_**27 de marzo de 2013….**_


	6. los ojos en el pasado

_**Capitulo n: 6**_

_**Los ojos en el pasado…**_

_**No sé, el porqué, ni tampoco la razón**_

_**Salí de mi empresa, con desesperación, subí a mi auto con rapidez. **_

_**No sé cómo la encontré… pero aquellos hermosos cabellos eran inconfundible entre los demás, aquellos cabellos tan llamativos que se movían en compañía del viento y de su caminata…**_

_**La vi caminando, salía de una cafetería, que estaba en frente de un hospital, rápidamente estacioné mi auto cerca del lugar, bajé, Salí en mi búsqueda, quería encontrarla, quería hablar, quería decirle lo que sentía, quería nuevamente sentirla cerca, quería sentir su aroma, aquel aroma que es tan típico de ella… las rosas, a rosas amarillas.**_

_**La vi entrando a un almacén, pero al acercarme, escuche algo que jamás se borraría de mi mente, y que lo susurraría asta atormentarme…**_

_**La señora que estaba en la caja registradora dijo**_

_**-nuevamente va a ser mama….**_

_**Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi mente, ella parecía que saber que yo estaba allí, me miro. Como diciéndome que lo que la señora dijo…**_

_**Era verdad**_

_**Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue aquel niño, el pequeño de cabellos marrones y de ojos celestes, llamándola madre, aquel pequeño era hijo de runo, era inconfundible ya que el tenia los hermosos ojos de su madre…**_

_**Salí corriendo, como un niño cuando se entera de algo malo. No podía soportar aquella idea… con solo pensarlo se me destruía el corazón….**_

Mire la puerta de aquella tienda, aun no entendía lo que había pasado, solo quería salir, quería que la misma tierra me tragara de una vez…

Mire a la señora, mis ojos estaban vacíos, no mostraban ninguna emoción-si lo llevo-dije en un tono frio…

Salí de la tienda lentamente, con desgano, mi hijo caminaba al lado mío sin decir ninguna palabra y de manera repentina me pare

Lentamente mire a mi hijo, lo mire con una mirada que solo él conoce, una mescla de dulzura, alegría, compasión… aquellas miradas que solos le dedico a mi hijo… el me miro, a pesar de su edad comprendía.

Lentamente me arrodille en frente de él, lo abrase me aferre a su pequeño cuerpito, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-es un secreto-le dije-solo un secreto de nosotros…-le susurre en su oído

-sí, Tomi guardara ese secreto-me respondió

Llegaron al hospital, se encaminaron a la habitación en donde estaba Alice. Lentamente tocaron la puerta y se escuchó un "adelante" del otro lado de la puerta, al abrirla se toparon con un sonriente Alice…

-hola, tía Alice ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el pequeño mientras se acercaba a la cama en donde estaba sentada Alice

-bien amor -respondió con tranquilidad

-felicidades…-dijo alegremente runo mientras se acercaba a Alice

-felicidades ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Alice con asombró

-pues… alguien me llamo, y gracias a eso escuche toda su conversación- respondió ella tranquilamente

-Digamos que olvide cortar la llamada- respondió shun un poco apenado.

La noche llego rápidamente, la noche de luna, se transformó en una de tormentas, la tormenta más feroz. Los árboles se movían en compañía del viento, ocasionando fuertes destrozos en la ciudad…

Una mujer de cabellos celestes miraba atentamente a la ventana de su habitación, un leve suspiro de escapo de sus labios. Con su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente la cortina, aquella noche cada vez se ponía peor, todo lo que había ocurrido la dejo casi sin alientos, con lentitud camino hacia su cama, y de la misma manera se recostó en ella.

El sueño había desaparecido…

De un momento, las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla, lentamente dejando en ellos un leve recorrido. Toco su rostro con sus dedos levemente, dejando en ellos algo húmedo. Sus cristalinas y frágiles lágrimas quedaron impregnadas en la blancura de su dedo.

No supo en que preciso momento cayo dormida, pero algo pudo notar…

_**Una jovencita de cabellos celeste permanecía dormida en una cama, ella estaba un su habitación, aquella habitación de cuando era joven, su cabello celeste estaba completamente suelto, de un sol layo levanto de la cama, su cuerpo desnudo rosaba la sabanas, sintiendo el ella la suavidad.**_

_**Busco con la mirada alrededor de la habitación, buscando a alguien, pero ella era la única que estaba en la habitación, rápidamente recogió algo de rota y se la coloco. Salió de su habitación con ligereza en sus pies, bajo las escaleras, y finalmente salió de su casa.**_

_**Ágilmente corrió a través de las largas calles, hasta llegar a una casa, aquella parecía estar completamente vacía, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y de la misma manera la golpeo, pero nadie respondió lo repitió por segunda vez y nadie respondió, con un poco más de fuerza lo hizo por tercera vez y nuevamente nadie respondió.**_

_**Fijo su mirada en la puerta, fijando en ella cada detalle que contenía, pero un sonido la llevo nuevamente hacia la realidad, aquel sonido provenía de su celular, tomo su celular mientras se lo acercaba a su oído.**_

_**-h-hola- dijo ella **_

_**-¿runo?-se escuchó del otro lado- runo lo siento…. Pero… él se fue, él se marchó…-**_

_**Al escuchar aquella dolorosas palabras un horrible y espantoso eco se clavó en su mente "**__**él se fue, él se marchó…."**_

_**Sus piernas ya no aguantaron su propio peso, ocasionando que callera sobres sus rodillas… las lágrimas brotaban y caían en el duro cemento de aquella calle. Pero perecía que el cielo también, el cielo acompañaba su dolor….**_

_**Entre sollozos dijo…**_

… _**dan…**_

_**°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%%°%°%°%°%%°%°%°%°**_

_**Hola… ¿cómo están?**_

_**Yo aquí bien, realmente lo siento la tardanza solo diré que tuve algunos problemitas pero ya lo soluciones**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les agrado este capítulo? ¿Deje algo de intriga?**_

_**Si sé que en este capítulo revele un poco el pasado de ellos dos. Pero tranquilos pronto sabrán todo **_

_**En fin mando saludos a todas las personas que me dejaron su comentario…**_

_**Y también a esa chica que me dejo 3 comentario**_

_**Chica me estas agradando =)**_

_**En fin de esta manera me despido de ustedes **_

_**¡Sayonara¡**_

_**A, y dejen comentario**_

_**Besos de chocolate **_

_**8 de abril de 2013…. =)**_


	7. fiebre tormentosa

_**Capitulo n 7:**_

_**Fiebre tormentosa**_

_**Aquel día era completamente igual que el de mi sueño, la lluvia era de la misma intensidad, que la de aquella vez**_….

Pensó una mujer de cabellos celestes mientras se acercaba a la gran ventana que estaba al frente de ella, aquel lugar era su oficina, su lugar de trabajo. Luego de ver un poco el tiempo del clima a través de la ventana, se acercó nuevamente a su escritorio y tomo nuevamente asiento en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio, para poder retomar nuevamente su trabajo matutino

-disculpe, señora- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

-adelante-dijo runo para que la persona pasara

-disculpe señora acaba de llegar Tomi ¿Qué lo hago pasar?-dijo ella mientras

-sí, claro-dijo ella mientras se paraba de su asiento, al escuchar lo que dijo ella, la secretaria se fue y trajo al pequeño Tomi

-¡mami!-dijo el pequeño mientras corría a los brazos amorosos y amables de su madre

-amor-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo

-Tomi quiere saber ¿cómo esta mami hoy?-dijo el pequeño mientras se aferraba a su madre

-pues… mami está bien-dijo ella- y dime ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la guardería?-preguntó ella

-pues bien, solo que Tomi se enojó un poco porque un niño me había mojado-dijo el pequeño

-bueno amor, seguramente te lo hizo sin querer-dijo ella

-pues, a Tomi no le gusta que lo mojen-dijo el, mientras hacia un berrinche

-bueno amor, ¿qué te parece si hoy salimos?-dijo ella animada

-pues a ¿dónde?, Tomi quiere saber- dijo el pequeño castaño entusiasmado

-hoy iremos a ver a mis padre, tus abuelitos-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿así?-dijo el pequeño mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado

-sí, hoy cumple dos años de fallecimiento-dijo ella

Luego de unas pequeñas horas de trabajos ella en compañía de su hijo subieron a su auto, para poder ir al cementerio, de camino a ella la tenue tormenta había tomado algo de intensidad, ya que era visible gracias a como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles.

Al llegar a cementerio y al estacionar el auto, ambos caminaban por el camino para poder encontrar a sus seres queridos, ella llevaba a su hijo en brazos mientras en pequeño sostenía un paraguas para no mojarse de la lluvia.

-Tomi quiere saber ¿cuándo murieron?-pregunto el castaño

-pues ellos fallecieron ya hace dos años-respondió ella

-¿así?-dijo el pequeño

-sí, ¿sabes? Ellos te querían mucho, como mami te ama a ti-dijo ella mientras besaba el cachete de su hijo

-sí, Tomi siempre sabe de qué mami quiere mucho a Tomi-dijo el mientras recibía el cálido beso de su madre

-ya llegamos. Dijo ella mientras bajaba de sus brazos a su hijo.

Ambos miraban aquella lapidas, dos para ser exacto, aquellas lapidas decía, _**señor Misaki; el mejor padre del mundo el mejor abuelo del mundo**_, y el que acompañaba a aquella lapida decía, _**señora Misaki, la mejor madre del mundo y la mejor abuela de mundo…**_

Runo se agacho para poder dejar una rosa amarilla que guardaba en su bolsillo y la coloco entre aquella dos lapidas. En ese momento recordó aquellos preciados momentos que tuvo con su familia…

-vamos amor-dijo ella mientras se paraba nuevamente y secaba algunas lagrimas

-chau, abuelitos-dijo el pequeño mientras se despedía con la mano para luego irse con su madre

Nuevamente se encaminaron hacia el auto, a llegar ambos subieron.

-mami Tomi tiene sueño, ¿puedo dormir aquí?-dijo el pequeño mientras refregaba sus ojos.

-Tomi, ¿está bien?-pregunto ella algo preocupada, era algo raro escuchar que él tuviera sueño que siempre tenía muchas energías

-…-

-¿Tomi?-pregunto ella nuevamente al no obtener respuesta, no le había llevado mucho la atención pero cuando la había dado el beso en el cachete pudo notar que estaba un poco caliente, se acercó a su hijo que estaba dormido, y coloco su mano en la frente para poder comprobar, si Tomi tenía fiebre parecía que era muy alta.

Rápidamente encendió en motor del auto, pero al andar un poco por la autopista el auto se descompuso

-demonios-exclamo ella mientras abría la puerta, la lluvia había pasado rápidamente en una tormenta, el días se había tornado algo oscuro y el viento helado se hacía presente. Cerro la puerta, para luego agarrar su teléfono ´para ser una llamada

-vamos Alice, contesta-dijo ella

-…..-

-contesta-

-…..-

-contesta-

-la llamada no…-es escucho del otro lado antes de que ella cortara

-Tomi amor no te puedes dormir aquí-dijo ella para poder despertar a su hijo

-Tomi tiene sueño, mami-dijo el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

Rápidamente llama de nuevo pero esta vez llamo a Shun, pero tampoco contesto. Al pasar algunos minutos la llamo el teléfono no reconoció el número, pero ella no le importo solo quería que alguien la ayudara. Así que contesto la llamada

-¿hola?-dijo ella

-….-pero nadie respondió

-por favor necesito su ayuda, mi hijo tiene fiebre y mi auto se acaba de descomponer-dijo ella y en ese momento alguien la interrumpió

-dime ¿Dónde estás? Y te iré a buscar- se escuchó del otro lado

-estoy al frente del cementerio de la paz, por favor venga rápido-dijo ella antes de cortar la llamada

Las horas y los minutos pasaban y runo hacia lo imposible para bajarle la fiebre a su hijo, en la calle se pudo ver un auto que se estaciona en frete del suyo, alguien bajo del auto con un paraguas la luz de su auto no dejaba ser el rostro, pero eso no le importo a ella solo quería que alguien la rescate, solo eso. Ese alguien se acercó a la ventanilla del lado de donde ella estaba. Ella aun sin poder ver el rostro de ese alguien abrió la puerta.

En aquel preciso momento pudo notar quien era ese alguien…

-… dan…-

-_**como están…**_

_**Yo bien….**_

_**Bueno la parte de los padres de runo casi me hace llorar…. T-T**_

_**¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

_**¿Les dejes con la intriga nuevamente?**_

_**Bueno… espero sus comentarios…**_

_**Besos y abrazos de chocolate **_

_**La caja de pandora (Nadii-chan) **_

_**13 de abril de 2013….**_


	8. Vino, dulce y satisfactorio vino

_**Capitulo n° 8**_

_**Vino, dulce y satisfactoria vino….**_

-…dan…-

-¡runo ¿estás bien?!-pregunto el

-…..- runo no respondía, la impresión de verlo allí, aun no le pasada, de un momento a otro las preguntas surgieron en su mente…

_**¿Por qué el?**_

_**¿Precisamente el?**_

_**¿De todas las personas que me pudo salvar de este aprieto… tiene que ser él?**_

_**¿El?**_

-¡runo están todos bien!-pregunto el un poco impaciente al no obtener respuesta por parte de la mujer

-s-si-dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo

Aun permaneciendo en su asiento ella miro a su espalda, mirando fijamente a su hijo que aun permanecía dormido en su asiento, la respiración de pequeño niño era un poco agitada, y su pequeño rostro expresaba incomodidad.

-¿dan viniste en tu auto no es cierto?-pregunto ella mientras salía del auto

-si….-respondió el

-tu casa ¿es cerca de aquí?-pregunto ella mientras abría la puerta de atrás y de allí sacar a su hijo envuelto por su saco.

-si a cinco cuadras de aquí-respondió el

-no te molestaría llevarme a tu casa-dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente

-no, no me molestaría-respondió el, mientras ambos se acercaban al auto de el

-¿pero que pasara con mi auto?-pregunto ella mientras miraba a su auto

-por qué no llamas a la compañía apara que lo vengan a buscar, así te lo arreglaran-dijo dan

- si hago eso ellos se tardaran demasiado, y lo que más me importa ahora es mi hijo… ¿puedes tenerlo solo por un momento?-pregunto ella mientras señalaba a su hijo que tenía en sus brazos.

-si claro- dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella, y sostenía al pequeño Tomi en sus brazos. En ese momento runo se acercó a su auto y saco de ella la llaves, mientras se aseguraba de que cada puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Nuevamente agarro a su hijo, colocándolo entre sus brazos delicadamente y con cuidado de no despertarlo

-vamos-dijo el mientras abría la puerta del acompañante

-si-dijo ella mientras subía con cuidado, aun con su hijo en brazos

Aquel recorrido se tornó silencioso, ninguno dijo nada, ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar él se estaciona en frente de una gran casa, a pesar de la lluvia y de la poca neblina, aquella casa era visible para los ojos de runo, la casa era algo sencilla pero a la vez elegante.

El rápidamente salió de su auto, y al estar afuera abrió su paraguas, se encamino a lado de donde ella estaba a abrió la puerta.

-no puedo levantarme con Tomi entre mis brazos-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

-bueno, dame yo lo llevo-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba al pequeño Tomas entre sus brazos, mientras que ella se levanta del su asiento ambos se encaminaron a la puerta de entrada de aquella casa, el abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la casa, para poder refugiarte de la lluvia.

Aquella casa era normal, sencilla y ordenada. Al entrar el coloco al pequeño Tomi en un sillón que bastaba en unos de los costados de la habitación, ella se acercó al pequeño, con una mirada de preocupación, lentamente acaricio al pequeño en la mejilla y en la frente para controlar su fiebre.

-creo que le subió un poco más-dijo ella en vos alta-¿por casualidad tienes un termómetro?- pregunto ella

-creo que tengo uno, ya lo busco- dijo el mientras subía una escaleras

Ella se sentó en el piso, al costado de aquel sillón mirando fijamente a al pequeño, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios

-ten…- dijo el mientras le daba un termómetro que tenía en la mano, rápidamente ella agarro aquel objeto. Lentamente lo coloco en la boca del pequeño

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto el mientras se sentada el lado de ella mirando al pequeño

-aun no lo sé- dijo ella con preocupación- me puedes traer un pañuelo mojado ¿por favor?-dijo ella mirándolo

-si, a te lo traigo-dijo el mientras se levantada del piso

-gracias-dijo ella

El volvió con un pañuelo mojado entre las manos

-ten-dijo el

-gracias-dijo ella mientras tomaba el pañuelo, ella lo coloco en la frente del pequeño niño cuidadosamente y tomo el termómetro y lo miro fijamente aquel objeto

-¿y?-dijo el

-39… tiene 39 de temperatura –dijo ella

-¿quieres que llame a un doctor?-pregunto el

-sí, pero antes tienes una habitación desocupada-dijo ella

-sí, está arriba-respondió

-¿puedo llevarlo a la habitación?-pregunto

-sí, claro… pero deja que lo lleve yo-dijo el mientras se acercaba a el pequeño para colocarlo entre sus brazos, ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron a una habitación, al entrar el coloco al pequeño en una cama que estaba en frete de ellos, cuidadosamente

-bien llamare al médico-dijo el mientras salía de la habitación

-gracias, dan, por todo… gracias-dijo ella antes de que él se marchara

-de nada-dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta

Ella miraba fijamente a su hijo, mientras en se acomodaba en la cama.

-Tomi ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te sentías mal?-dijo ella casi en un susurro leve

-porque Tomi no quería preocupar a mamá-dijo mientras la miraba

-pero amor me debiste haber avisado… igual me iba a preocupar-dijo ella

-lo siento mami-dijo el pequeño antes de dormirse nuevamente

-no importa amor ya está-dijo ella acariciando el cabello del pequeño-descansa amor-mientras acomoda en pañuelo en la frente del pequeño

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona que entraba en la habitación, era dan

-el doctor vendrá pronto-dijo el mirándola desde la puerta

-sí, gracias-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Luego de un rato llego el doctor y reviso al pequeño tomas.

Runo parecía intranquila, ambos estaban en el pasillo mirando fijamente a la puerta. Y de manera sorpresiva aquella puerta se abrió dejando salir al doctor de la habitación

-¿ustedes son los padres?-pregunto el doctor mientras cerraba la puerta, a tales palabras runo se le paro el corazón y su respiración se volvió acelerada, su nerviosismo se transformó rápidamente en preocupación.

-yo-yo soy la madre-dijo ella casi tartamudeando

-bien, su hijo necesita descansar solo eso, le di unas pastillas para que se duerma-dijo el

-¿y la fiebre ya le bajo?-pregunto ella

-sí, solo déjenlo descansar-dijo el doctor

-gracias doctor-dijo ella

-de nada señorita-respondió el

-deje llevarlo a la salido doctor-dijo dan mientras acompañaba al pequeño

Runo abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando ver al pequeño dormido en la cama, se acercó lentamente, silenciosamente y se sentó al lado de la cama en el piso, mirando fijamente a su pequeño hijo dormido. Se levantó lentamente de su lugar y se acercó a la puerta de y antes de salir de la habitación dijo

-buenas noches, Tomi- cerrando lentamente la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, se encamino hacia las escaleras para llegar a una habitación que estaba dan sentado en un sillón mirando fijamente la televisión.

Al escuchar que ella se acercaba se levantó de su lugar y la miro fijamente

-y bien te gustaría ¿comer algo?-pregunto

-sí, claro ¿Qué comeremos?-dijo ella

-pues ¿no lo sé?-respondió el

-qué tal si revisamos tu heladera, y según eso pensamos- dijo ella

-pues me parece bien-dijo el mientras iba a la cocina en compañía de ella

Luego de revisar la heladera y de hacer algo de cenar ambos se sentaron en la mesa, uno en frente del otro, sus miradas estaban unidas en aquel vino que estaba en frente de ellos

-¿quieres un poco de vino?-pregunto el mientras agarraba aquella botella

-bueno-respondió ella

Él sirvió dos copas de vino, y le dio uno a ella, levemente ella tomo un pequeño sorbo…

-mmm… es rico-dijo ella

-si, a mí me encanta-respondió el

-dame más-pidió ella al terminar la copa de vino

Copa más copa, lentamente aquel vino se trasformó en una ebriedad, ella estaba completamente borracha sentada un su silla, aun así ella se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-jajajajajajajajjaja-se reía

-¿creo que me pase de darte vino?-dijo mirando fijamente

-quiero más-pidió ella

-no, creo que fue suficiente-dijo el mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella

-no, si estoy bien que no me vez-dijo ella

-no, mírate, estas bien borracha-dijo el

-eres aburrido-dijo ella mientras echaba su cabeza en la mesa

-y tu una borracha-dijo el, ella se había levantado de su asiento tambaleando de un lado a otro

-¡runo espera!-dijo el sorprendido que la mujer se había levantado de su asiento

-no…-se había caído en el piso sentada-jajajajaja ¿Por qué el piso se mueve tanto?-dijo ella

-jajajajja-dan se rio de ella levemente, ella había intentado levantarse, pero fue en vano, no podía-¿Qué no puedes levantarte?-pregunto el mientras se acercaba a ella

-no, no puedo-dijo ella, él se había acercado mucho a ella.

-dan, quiero decirte algo-dijo ella

-¿qué?-pregunto ella

-recuerdas aquel dicho, ese dicho… de que los borrachos dicen la verdad-dijo ella

-si ¿y que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto

-escucha, te diré la verdad-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

-¿qué?-dijo el

-viste a mi hijo, Tomi-dijo ella

-si ¿Qué pasa con él?-dijo

-mi hijo es…-dijo

-que, ¿qué pasa con tu hijo?-pregunto el

-tu hijo…-dijo ella antes de caer dormida por aquella borrachera…

_**¿Qué tal?...**_

_**¿Les gusto este capítulo?**_

_**Por favor háganmelo saber, y no olvidan dejarme comentarios**_

_**Jijijijijiji…. Los deje nuevamente en la intriga ¿no?**_

_**Soy mala y me encanta…"."**_

_**Buen en fin de esta manera me despidos de ustedes **_

_**¡Sayonara!... besos y abrazos de chocolate…**_

_**19 de abril de 2013**_


	9. Chapter 9 la verdad

_**Capitulo n 9**_

_**La verdad… **_

-tu hijo…-

Aquella palabra resonaba en su mente, solo un leve susurro de atormentaba la mente de dan…

_**Tu hijo…**_

_**Aquel pequeño niño… es tu hijo.**_

_**Tu hijo…**_

Se quedó mirando en piso, la mujer se encontraba acostada en el piso, dormida profundamente, el, la coloco suavemente entre sus brazos, observándola… después de todo, la seguía amando, la amaba.

La levanto de mucho cuidado de que ella no se despertara, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que tenía un sueño muy profundo. Subió las escaleras con ella en brazos por las escaleras, se encamino a una habitación, abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad, al entrar coloco a la mujer en la cama que había en la habitación, ella poco a poco se fue despertando y al dejarla finalmente en la cama, la tapo con una colcha, se estaba por retirarse de la habitación, pero ella lo había agarrado de la muñeca impidiendo que él se reparará.

-quédate… quédate con migo-dijo ella casi en un susurro

-está bien- respondió el con el mismo tono y lentamente se acostó al lado de ella, y ambos se había dormidos juntos en la misma cama…

Me encontraba en mi oficina, me había ido en la casa de dan en la madrugada con mi hijo entre brazos, me sorprendió cuando me desperté al lado de él, y me acorde de que estaba en completa borrachera, y luego de eso nada completamente nada una completa oscuridad.

Se sentó en la silla en frete del escritorio, su ceño estaba fruncido, trataba de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero nada, completamente nada, fijo su mirada en algunos papeles que se encontraban reposando un su escritorio.

Lentamente la puerta de su escritorio se abrió silenciosamente, una persona entro en la habitación con sigiló, se acercó al ella lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

La mujer en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella persona, hasta que el toco su hombro suavemente, delicadamente. Al sentir aquel tacto, su horrible escalofrió le corrió por su espalda violentamente, de una gran impulso se paró de su silla y con rapidez de dio la vuelta para poder ver quien era aquella persona. Sus ojos mostraban la impresión de ver a el parado en frente de ella, el Dan la miraba con odio y enojo mesclados a la vez, en un solo ser.

-¿Qué haces aquí, dan?-pregunto ella levemente

-yo soy el que tiene que hacer las preguntas ahora-respondió el con voz aguda que salía de su garganta

-¿qque?-dijo ella preocupada

-quiero que en este preciso momento me respondas a la pregunta que te voy a hacer-dijo el con rabia

Runo parecía querer morirse, por algún motivo tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que le iba a preguntar, pero si lo tenía que decir ahora lo haría, mi intención jamás fue guardar aquel secreto, solo… no lo sé.

Dan parecía frustrado, la rabia hacia que su sangre hirviera, sus ojos a pesar de ser rojos parecían estar hechos del mismísimo fuego, pero de su boca salió un largo y pasante suspiro, como si quisiera que todo lo que tenía se le fuera con aquella pregunta.

-runo, tu anoche estando borracha… me dijiste,- rasco su nuca con frustración- me dijiste… que tu hijo, Tomas… era _**mi hijo**_- la última palabra sonaba con un eco en la mente de runo, si ella ya se lo había dicho que más da, todo este problema acabará aquí en este preciso momento…

-sii-aquella palabra salió de runo como un suspiro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara.

Sus piernas no aguantaron su propio peso, dejando que callera en el piso firme, acababa de decir todo. Las lágrimas caían sin alguna razón, pero aun si caían.

Dan con lentitud se agacho quedando en frente de ella, con suavidad agarro los hombros de la mujer, y casi como una súplica pregunto

-runo quiero saber el ¿Por qué?-dijo el con suavidad.

-el porqué, no seas estúpido dan yo soy la que debería preguntar, ¿porque?, porque después de aquella noche te fuiste dejándome sola-dijo runo con un noto un poco elevado- Salí a buscarte y cuando llegue, me dijeron que la familia se había mudado temprano por la mañana-dijo ella

-no sabía cómo decírtelo, me dolía mas al saber que te tenía que dejar-dijo el con suavidad en su vos

Runo no podía dejar de llorar, pero tenía que decírselo, se lo diría allí y ahora-cuando me entere de aquella noticia mi mundo se había destruido por completo, le había entregado algo muy valioso para mí a un hombre que había amado y el al día siguiente se había marchado, yo había caído y pensé que jamás me volvería a levantar-dijo ella con dolor-pero un día me sentía mal y me desmaye en mi cuarto sola, mi madre me encontró y me llevo al hospital, allí me enteré que estaba embarazada- dijo ella

-¿Por qué runo no me lo dijiste? Hubiera buscado cielo y tierra para volver contigo-dijo el, la atrajo a él y la colocó en sus brazo con un delicado abrazo.

-¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? ¡Hola dan tengo un hijo tuyo¡-dijo ella con sarcasmo

-no me hubiera importado, yo hubiera vuelto contigo en ese momento-respondió el aferrándose más a ella-¿Qué más sucedió?-pregunto el

-no necesitaban preguntar de quien era, pues ya todos sabían de quien, luego de unos días mis amigos, como shun se habían ofrecido a cuidar de mí y de mi bebe, pero le negué su ayuda, después todo él era mi bebe y solo yo me haría cargo de él, cuando los meses iban pasando me entere que era varón, y no sabía que nombre le iba a poner, hasta que mis padres me dijeron, que cuando ellos planeaban tenerme dijeron que si yo era varón, seria Tomi, entonces de allí quise ponerle Tomas, en honor a mis padres. Al llegar a los nueves meses llego el día del parto, y cuando me lo trajeron supe que era mi bebe y solo mío.-dijo runo aun en los brazos de dan

-¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado estar allí-dijo el

- no me importa quedarme así por siempre-dijo ella mientras de acurraba más en los brazos de él.

-pues a mí tampoco me importaría-dijo el

-me pregunto ¿Cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante?-dijo ella

-como una familia, te lo prometo-dijo el aferrándose cada vez más a ella, no la quería soltar, lo había hecho una vez, pero no mas

-te amo dan, y siempre lo hare-dijo ella

-y yo a ti runo-dijo el antes de que sus labios se unieran, dejando en ellos una apasionado beso.

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno ya estamos llegando a su fin, solo queda un capítulo más y el prólogo que será más lindo…**_

_**A y lo siento por el retraso es que no e podido sentarme en la compu hasta ahora**_

_**Besos y abrazos a chocolate**_

_**Sayonara n.n**_

_**¡dejen comentarios¡**_

_**27 de abril de 2013…. **_


	10. Chapter 10 reunión familiar

_**El secreto de la vida**_

_**Capitulo n° 10**_

_**Reunión familiar…**_

_**Llevaba semanas planeando lo ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo se lo diría?... peso ya casi todo estaba listo **_ pensó la mujer de cabellos celestes _**¡solo dilo y ya está!….**_

Aquella mujer se miró nuevamente en el espejo, ella llevaba una hermoso pero elegante vestido de color azul, que hacía ver más hermosa, resaltando sus hermosos y delicados ojos color celeste y su sedoso cabello del mismo color, su suave piel parecía ser más blanca, gracias a aquel vestido, coloco sus manos en su cabellera y sujeto su cabello en un rodete y lo ato en una hermosa cinta del mismo color del vestido. Se miró de decima ves en el espejo, pensó en algo de maquillaje pero luego no quiso ya que parecía estar sin él.

Camino lentamente hacia la habitación de su hijo, y de la misma manera abrió la puerta, lo vio al pequeño niño que estaba parado a un lado de su cama, mientras acomodaba su ropita.

El pequeño niño al ver a su madre entrar, se acercó a ella con rapidez y la miro de arriba abajo.

-mami, Tomi piensa que tu estas lindo-dijo el pequeño

-ohh, pues mami te agradece-dijo ella

-mami, Tomi tiene una pregunta-dijo el pequeño algo nervioso

-pues dime mi amor-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el

-pues Tomi quiere saber ¿porque nos vestimos así?

-pues…-dijo ella algo pensativa- veras amor…-dijo pensativa

-iremos a ver a la tía y al tío-dijo el pequeño

-no…-dijo ella

-iremos a visitar a los abuelos-dijo el pequeño

No… pues veras amor-dijo ella pensativa

-pues Tomi quiere saber-dijo el pequeño molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-pues….-dijo ella-te tengo una gran sorpresa- dijo emocionada

-¡sorpresa! Quiero mi sorpresa, quiero mi sorpresa- dijo el pequeño mientras daba saltitos alrededor de su madre

-lo siento amor pero no puedo entregarte la sorpresa hasta que sean las nueves-dijo ella mirando el rejo de su muñeca

-mmmmmm… tengo que esperar tanto-dijo mientras hacia un pechero

-lo siento amor pero son la reglas-dijo ella

…_**..**_

_**-que le diré… **_ _**que me preguntara…-**_pensó el hombre de cabellos marrones, que estaba recostado en su cama, parecía recién salido de la ducha ya que el cabello lo tenía morado y pegado a su cara y su cuerpo solo era tapado por una toalla. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, su cabeza parecía tener demasiadas preguntas que lo atormentaban. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y de la misma manera se acercó a un ropero que había en la habitación, de allí saco un traje de color gris oscuro entro al baño y se colocó aquel traje, al salir de allí se miró en el espejo, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, se colocó una camisa de color rojo oscuro y los tres primeros botones lo llevaba desprendidos, dejando ver su pecho.

Al terminar de cambiarse y de peinarse y de las demás cosas (como ponerse perfume y entre otras) salió de la habitación, salió de su apartamento subió a su auto, lentamente salió del estacionamiento. Su camino había comenzado hacia su familia...

…

Toc, toc, toc, Toc… la horas iban pasando hasta llegar a las nueves en punto, y los inicios de sus gritos comenzaron…

-ya es hora ma, quiero mi regalo… ya es hora ma, quiero mi regalo… ya es hora ma, quiero mi regalo…-decía el pequeño Tomi dando saltitos alrededor de su madre

-bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno-dijo ella mientras trataba de tranquilizar al pequeño

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta se hizo escuchar, _**si ya llego**_, pensó la mujer de cabellos celestes mientras caminaba a la puerta para recibir aquello que era el regalo de su pequeño. Camino en las escaleras casi corriendo para finalmente llegar a la puerta, lentamente abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos marrones parado allí con una elegante sonrisa.

-hola-dijo ella recibiéndolo con un abrazo

-hola-dijo el-y dime ¿cómo está el?- pregunto

-bueno le dijo que tenía un regalo para él y en este momento está muy emocionado-respondió ella-bueno ¿estás listo?-pregunto

-sí, estoy muy listo-dijo el

Ambos entraron en la casa y la sensación de nerviosismo los invadió a ambos.

-espérame aquí-dijo ella

-esperare-respondió el hombre de cabellos celeste

-¡Tomi, tu regalo ya llego!-dijo ella

-ya llego-dijo el pequeño niño mientras corría por las escaleras hasta llegar a su madre

-tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo ella

-quiero mi regalo, quiero mi regalo-dijo el pequeño emocionado

-te lo daré, pero antes tendrás que cerrar los ojos-dijo ella

-está bien-obedeciendo a su madre

Ella hizo señas para que dan entrara a la habitación, mientras ella agarraba al pequeño por los hombros y le daba la vuelta y quedaba frente a frente.

-muy bien ya puedes abrirlo-dijo ella

-bueno-respondió el pequeño mientras habría lentamente sus ojos… sus ojos celestes mostraban no a un regalo si no a una persona que se encontraba en frente de el a unos cuantos metros.

-Tomi… él es tu padre-dijo ella en un susurro al pequeño

-mi… papá-dijo el mirando a su madre

-si amor-dijo la mujer

No supo él porque, pero el pequeño corrió hasta llegar a él y aferrarse en un cálido abrazo aquel hambre que era su padre, lo cual él le correspondió. Aquella imagen sorprendió a la mujer de cabellos celestes, verlos juntos lleno su ser de alegría, se sorprendió al sentir una lagrima recorrer su mejilla y perderse en el piso. Se acercó lentamente hacia ellos y el al notarlo la agarró del brazo y la aferro a su cuerpo en una abrazo. Finalmente aquella familia estaba reunida en un abrazo que los mantenía unidos a los tres.

-te extrañe-dijo el pequeño mientras se aferraba más a el

-y yo a ti-dijo el

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pegunto el pequeño

-bueno no lo regañes amor, ya está aquí amor-dijo ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño

…

Aquella cena había sido de lo más tranquila, hablando de todo lo que ellos se les ocurrieran hablar, y de aquella manera las pasaban…

-se ha dormido-dijo ella viendo al pequeño que estaba dormido en el sillón.

-bueno no me sorprende mira la hora que es-dijo el

-si-dijo ella mientras alzaba al pequeño y se encaminaba a las escaleras para llevarlo a su habitación. Luego de un rato nuevamente ella apareció bajando las escaleras

-bueno ya me tengo que ir-dijo el

-¿ya?-pregunto ella

-sí, creo que aquí ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dijo el mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para irse.

Sus pasos eran normales y silenciosos, cada paso lo acercaban cada vez más a la puerta, hasta que sintió algo aferrarse a su cuerpo y hacerlo parar, era ella que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-quédate-dijo ella- quédate con nosotros… quédate con migo-dijo

-…..-el no respondió

-no nos abandones, no me abandones-dijo ella casi llorando

-jamás lo are te lo prometo-dijo el

-no quiero promesas, quiero que lo jures-dijo ella

-te lo juro ante dios-dijo el sin darse la vuelta

-¿Cómo voy a creerte?-dijo ella

-de esta manera-dijo

El lentamente se dio la vuelta, quedando ellos frente a frente, ambos sentían sus respiraciones se miraban fijamente como si de aquello dependieran sus propias vidas, lentamente se acercaron hasta unirse en un beso, un beso mesclado de pasión y deseo.

….. Bueno ustedes ya saben lo que ocurre luego….

…

_**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos ¿Qué les pareció esta capitulo?**_

_**Lamento, lamento la tardanza…**_

_**Últimamente no tengo tiempo…**_

_**Bueno al menos lo subí¡No!**_

_**Bueno de esta manera me despido**_

_**Sayonara y besos y abrazos de chocolate ^ _^**_

_**DEJEN COMENTARIOS **_


	11. Chapter 11 mmmm

_**Capitulo n° 11**_

_**Mmmm…**_

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos celestes, se encontraba recostada en su cama junto con su amado que la acompañaba al lado de la cama, su mente estaba ocupada en un pensamiento que la había atormentado toda la noche, dejándola intranquila y sin descanso. Se acomodó en la cama abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo, lo cual hizo que su esposo se despertara de su relajante sueño.

-buenos días amor-saludo dan mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su esposa

-hola amor-respondió con una gran sonrisa

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto el

-no ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella

-es que te veo preocupada-respondió mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de ella

-nada solo pienso-dijo ella

-y en ¿qué cosa?- pregunto

-mmm….-dijo pero fue interrumpida por un grito de un pequeño que entro corriendo a la habitación de sus padres y de un solo salto se metió en medio de ellos dos

-hola mami, papi-dijo el pequeño tomi acomodándose en la cama de sus padres

-hola amor-saludo la mujer de cabellos celeste mientras abrazaba al pequeño

-bueno ¿no me vas a dar un beso a mí?-dijo dan con un puchero

-pues claro-respondió mientras se acercaba a su esposo, pero algo la detuvo. El pequeño Tomi se aferraba a su mami, impidiendo avanzar

-no mami es mía-dijo mirando a su padre con enojo

-no… mami es mía- respondió desafiando al pequeño

-mía- tomi

-no mía- dan

-no, mami es mía- tomi

-dan, como puedes pelearle a tu propio hijo

-el comenzó-respondió

-no mami, papi comenzó-dijo el pequeño mientras lo señalaba

-bueno mejor nos levantemos, si no se no hará tarde-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama alzando a su hijo, y el pequeño mientras se burlaba de su padre con señas, las cual el también hizo lo mismo.

Runo se encontraba en su oficina, su mente se encontraba ocupada en un solo pensamiento, que la mantenía intranquila y nerviosa. Sin darse cuenta la secretaria entro a la oficina y se sentó e frente de ella.

-¿señora?-dijo la secretaria

-….-pero no hubo repuesta por parte de ella

-¿señora?- pronuncio nuevamente

-….-pero nada

-¡¿señora?!-dijo ella casi gritando

-¡qué, que pasa!-dijo runo asustada

- y ¿Cómo salieron lo resultados?-pregunto

-pues, lo tengo aquí… pero no quiero abrirlo –dijo ella

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto la mujer

-es que, me ilusione con el tema y estoy muy nerviosa-respondió

-¿quiere que te lo abra?-pregunto

-enserio, quiere abrirlo por mí-dijo con un gran alivio

-claro-respondió

Lentamente la secretaria tomo la carta entre sus manos y de la mima manera la abrió, cada moviente ponía más nerviosa a runo. Luego la secretaria levanto la vista mirándola fijamente.

-…y-dijo runo muy nerviosa

-y… felicitaciones, señora está esperando un bebe-dijo finalmente la mujer

-enserio-dijo runo mientras abrazaba a la mujer-tengo que decírselo-dijo emocionada

-sí, debes decírselo ya-dijo la secretaria

-si-dijo ella antes de salir de salir de la oficina con rapidez

Con rapidez abrió la puerta de la oficina de su esposo y de la misma manera entro a ella. La ansiedad de decírselo la estaba comiendo, tenía que decírselo ya, pero sin dar ninguna pista…

-amor, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto dan al verla entrar a su oficina

-….-pero ella no respondió simplemente se acercó al escritorio de él y coloco la carta, para luego cruzarse de brazos frente a el

Dan primero la miro, realmente estaba preocupado, la mirada de su esposa la tenía preocupado. Pero lentamente agarro el sobre que ella había dejado en su escritorio y lo abrió… luego de leerlo sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, con rapidez se acercó a su esposa y la atrajo hacia el en un fuerte abrazo, que la impresionó.

-runo ¿por qué me haces tan feliz?-pregunto aferrándose más a ella

-mmm... Puede ser porque te amo-respondió ella con alegría, para luego unirse en un largo y apasionado beso

Algunos años después….

-Sami, ven a comer-dijo su madre

-voy mami-respondió la pequeña niña, mientras se acercaba corriendo a su madre, ella era igual que su madre en todo sentido de la palabra, de cabello celeste y del mismo color de ojos que ella. Como la versión miniatura de ella.

-¿Dónde está tomi amor?- pregunto runo mientras alzaba a su hija

-pues no lo sé, no quizá jugar con migo y se fue con Nico- respondió la pequeña

-bueno, será mejor que lo busquemos, si no se morirá de hambre-dijo ella mientras salió al patio de su casa, lo cual no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, ya que ambos niños se encontraban jugando en un árbol

-Nico, tu mama te busca-dijo runo al acercarse a ellos pequeños

-voy tía- respondió el pequeño niño mientras se acercaba a la mujer, él era un pequeño niño de test blanca, de cabello negro y ojos de color caramelo (mmm… caramelo) era la versión pequeña de su padre Shun.

-¿pero ya se tiene que ir mami?-pregunto tomi

-sí y tu tiene que bañarte-dijo ella

-Nico-se escuchó una voz delicada llamar al pequeño

-voy mami-dijo el pequeño corriendo a los brazos de su madre. Lo cual todo lo siguieron

-Alice-la llamo runo mientras se acercaba a la mujer que se encontraba para en la puerta con una pequeña bebe en brazos

-mami ¿Por qué es tan pequeñita?-pregunto Sami a su madre

-porque es un bebe amor-respondió ella

-y le falta mucho para que crezca-dijo la pequeña- es que es aburrido estar sola, no tengo con quien jugar-e quejo la pequeña

-tranquila amor pronto creerá-respondió Alice con una sonrisa-vamos Nico tu papa no espera-dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo

-está bien mami, adiós nos vemos mañana-dijo el pequeño mientras se despedía

-adiós Nico, y vengan mañana hare tarta-dijo runo despidiéndose

-ya llegue-se escucho

-ese es tu padre-dijo runo mientras se dirigía a su esposo

-papiii-dijeron ambos niños mientras corrían en dirección de el

-hola chicos-dijo dan mientras alzaba a los pequeños. Runo los miro,

Finalmente la familia estaba unida, después de todo lo ocurrido, finalmente unida…

Pensó ella.

-hoye hay lugar para uno más-dijo dan mirando a su esposa.

-así…-dijo ella, lentamente se acercó a su esposo, para que finalmente la familia Kuso se uniera en un cálido abrazos….

_**Fin….**_

_**Al fin lo termine, que emoción….**_

_**Bueno ya son la 12:44 y tengo sueño así que buenas noches**_

_**Besos y abrazos de chocolate**_

_**sayonara **_


End file.
